fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
DEL (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos In far back time when there was nothing, there was one being. It just was there, now one know where it has come and why it was there. This being begins think and creates meadow of short grass, cafeteria and flowers with tree growing middle it, with it`s strange pink glowing fruits. After that being creates firts being, which is called Engineer. Engineer ask what he is, what is this place and who is being who stands before him. Being introduces himself as Deus ex Lekmos or shortly DEL. DEL explains to Engineers what he is and what is his purpose. Engineer understands and begins create worlds, which DEL check and makes little fixing if there is problems. With this DEL teach Engineer to create and manipulate worlds, but tells that Engineer must not directly interfere ``free will``. DEL states it more fun and interesting give tips and watch what happens. After many milleniums DEL tells to Engineer watch for created towers (worlds) and make sure everything runs smoothly. Engineer ask how he can contact DEL if something happens. DEL tells not to worry that, if something notable happens he takes action. Then DEL simply vanish. DEL appears one of lower dimensions planet and creates deck chair with small table and umbrella. DEL takes comfort position and takes drink strawberry limonade. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Very, Very, Very long time ago in the begining'' | ''Allverse Chronicles How everything begin | ''Creator decides take vacation. Wait, i am now charge of whole existence?! ''| ' ''What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '| '``Tree god incident in Allverse '| 'Father and Son had little talk '| 'How thou has fallen down Nephilim Saga: ''Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim'' Armageddon Saga: ''' '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: ''' ''Jugment of Sonny and DELs offer ''| ''New incarnation and Invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: | ''Chapters may end, books may end, but stories. Stories never end'' Immigration wars: Travels with Endymion: Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| 'Journeys of Doctor` son: ' Meeting Engineer and creator '| ' Meeting creator again ''| Dalemens and demon god revenge | '''Robot is free' ''| '''Dalemens or Daleks?' ''| '''Man who destroyed Allverse' ''| '''Jugment of Sonny and DEL`s offer Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy: ''' ''New incarnation and invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now'' | 'Back to grave Lost Chronicles: Before everything: Appearance and Personality DEL don`t have true form and no one has never saw it, even Engineer. Howewer DEL appears as young man about his twenties with grey pullover and under that is white blouse with loose tie. DEL also wears black jeans and black snickers. DEL has grey hair and brow colour eyes. In technically DEL doesn`t have personality, because everything what happens in lower worlds are predictect by him or he can quicly know events to of become. But he has created himself human form personality. His personality is person who is calm almost every situtation and like watch things from afar or then try them himself without his true infinity powers. DEL has done this on purpose to learn more about how many differently things you can know, when you don`t have omniscience and states it more fun this way. Sometimes he goes differents persons adventures and acts like sidekick, but won`t spoil the story. DEL gives sometimes others to hints how they should do or act next. But wont let persons know too much and if person ask too many questions he shout his catphrase. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral '''Date of Birth: Don`t have, has been always there Birthplace: '''Same as above '''Weight: 62 kg in human form Height: 165 cm in human form Likes: '''Be someones sidekick, but won`t spoil fun '''Dislikes: '''Ironicly being most powerfull being '''Eye Color: Brow in human form Hair Color: Grey human form Hobbies: Discussing about creation with Engineer in cafe, adventuring and taking vacation in lower dimensons Values: '''Free will '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive (Amortal being) Affiliation: Himself, whole creation Themes: DEL Theme/When DEL created everything in begining Song what DEL plays in his beach vacation When DEL decide step in and use his authory Chapters may end, books may end, but stories. Stories never end DEL encounter Mikael even latter was sealed/Chaos who Lurks! Powers and abilites [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 1-A Name: '''Deus Ex Lekmos, shortly DEL or human form just Lekmos, '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, can be anyone '''Age: '''Amortal '''Classification: '''Outer being, Original creature from beyond '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 1, 5 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly), Dream Manipulation,Biological Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience (DEL know almost everything, but he can`t always remeber things instantly), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Reality Warping (Similar as Mentifery as being who has purest form of this ability), High Level Causality Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Dimensionless Existence (Type 1), Concept Manipulation (Type 1, DEL control over concepts is so vastly, that Engineer can`t understand anything of it), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2, Idealistic Nonexistence), Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Travel, Life and Death Manipualtion (DEL was begining and will be at end), Order and Chaos Manipualtion (Type 3 both. With left hand brings peace and rigth hand chaos, both balanced), Law Manipulation (DEL words are final law of whole creation and beyond), '' BFR and Sealing (Type 2, Formed snake tattoo to Meyers hand and sealed some of his powers away and can send others to void of nothingness), Defense off/Powers off (DEL can bypass others durability or negate others powers), Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure (With one tough, DEL could erase everything), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Outerverse level, (Like Meyers or Mikael Python, DEL is being who is boundless to time, dimensions, physics etc. and transcendts them all. DEL has been proven render being like Meyers to harmless flame and keep him in that state as long he wishes) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Irrelevant, '(As above all dimensions, speed is meanless to DEL) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]:' '''Irrelevant, '(Any mass is irrelevant to DEL) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]:' '''Outerversal, '(DEL has been proven be stronger than Meyers and can hold him like flame in his hand easily) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Outerversal, '(Even Meyers who could destroy dimensions and worlds beyond them cannot harm DEL anyway.) 'Stamina: Irrelevant, '(Even DEL won`t need rest or sleep, howewer he does it sometimes) 'Range: '''Irrelevant, ' [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]': Nigh-Omniscience, (DEL know almost everything, but he can`t always remeber things instantly.) '''Standart Equipment *'Indestructible mobilephone', which he uses to call Engineer. *'Book of Knowledge', ancient book which holds information and power from third grade outer beings. 'Weaknesses: ' *DEL can`t remember or know everything instantly. *Meyers abilities (unsealed) can hinder him, but not stop completely. Trivia *DEL want exprience himself lower dimensional life, even he already would know it. *DEL is one of last members of outer beings, which disappeared back when even time was not born. *DEL has creater secret, which he wont tell others and Engineer has feeling that he is hiding something. *Even Mikael was envious towards DEL, in return DEL admired Mikael being person who standed behind his own idealogies and standarts as leader of outer beings. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 1 Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Original Characters Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Law Users Category:Order Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plot Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Sonnys journey Category:Legend of Terra Category:Sealing Users Category:Gods Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users